


Do I (Give You Everything That You Ever Wanted)

by thatblondefulloflight



Series: WinterShock Firsts [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gifts, Idk I can't flirt soooo, Tropes, WinterShock - Freeform, i think, short person needing a tall person trope, wintershock firsts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatblondefulloflight/pseuds/thatblondefulloflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WinterShock Firsts: Day Three: First Time Giving Gifts<br/>Trope: Short person in need of a tall person because everything is always on the top shelf</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I (Give You Everything That You Ever Wanted)

**Author's Note:**

> What a long day this has been. The scene is in my head and yet it refuses to come out in words. Sigh.
> 
> WinterShock Firsts: Day Three: First Time Giving a Gift
> 
> Trope: Short Person Needing a Tall Person

Do I (Give You Everything That You Ever Wanted)

 

 

Darcy Lewis loved life at Avengers Tower. It was within these fifty floors that Darcy truly got to thrive in her own specific talents. She was now the Director of Operations for the labs under Stark Industries. What that really translated to was making sure Stark, Banner, and Jane had what they needed to operate in the lab. They did the sciencing, she did everything else. She ordered supplies, she stocked what needed replaced, she reminded them there was life outside the lab, she transcribed notes, analyzed and input data, and managed the finances.

 

However, since working for Stark and his billions was pretty self-sustaining (Jarvis could help with the ordering and keeping of schedules) Darcy had time to do other things around the tower. Steve often called her the Human Resource and Public Relations manager for the Avengers. She helped the team bond after training or missions with baked goods and hearty dinners. In their downtime she organized movie or game nights where the team could actually relax and enjoy. She also managed social media accounts and released statements for the Avengers when missions got too loud for the public to ignore.

 

The only thing Darcy didn’t particularly care for was that everything she needed in the kitchen was always on the top shelf in the back where she could never reach it. And today had been one of those days where you woke up in a funk. You weren’t depressed per se, but nothing made you happy, you had no energy and every movement you made seemed like it took much more effort than it did the day before. Darcy wasn’t getting a cold, she didn’t have a fever, there was no tickle in her throat, and her Fruit Loops tasted just as fruity as they did the day before. Darcy decided that since she wasn’t needed in the lab today, and no missions had been done in the past five weeks, today was a baking day.

 

So of course when Darcy went to reach for the ingredients she needed…they were up above her head. Being one of those funk days Darcy stomped her foot in frustration, then took a breath and asked Jarvis if Steve or Thor were in the tower.

 

“Sorry Miss Lewis, but Captain Rogers is out with Mr. Wilson and Thor has gone out with Sir, Dr. Banner, and Dr. Foster.”

 

“What about our favorite vent troll?”

 

“Also out with Agent Romanov.”

 

“Why do all the tall people have to leave the tower at the same damn time?” Darcy shouted. She knew it was childish but it was one of those moments of frustration where emotions took over. 

 

“Need some help there, doll?”

 

Darcy sucked in a breath as her face heated with red embarrassment. She turned slowly to the doorway of the kitchen where a certain reformed super soldier stood. Darcy couldn’t believe she just had a temper tantrum in front of Bucky freaking Barnes, Steve hottie BFF that Darcy totally did not have a crush on.

 

Nope, nope, she did not. Barely even noticed the absolutely ripped, tall, dark haired soldier with dark blue eyes whose voice was all panty melting with the Brooklyn lilt unless he was mad and then it was growly and Russian.

 

“A little birdy tol’ me a tall person was needed and I always aim to please.” The best part about Bucky Barnes was that the little shit knew _exactly_ how good looking he was. Of course, he hadn’t been that way at first, but he’d put in a lot of time and effort and he was as close to being completely healed as he could be. There would always be scars of course, nightmares of blood and ice, smells that triggered a flashback to orders and mindwipes, but for the most part he was Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier, member of the Avengers.

 

Darcy winced at the panicked laugh that escaped her. 

 

_Where the hell were Dark Elves when you needed them?_

 

“So what epic task were you tryin’ to accomplish that requires the specific skillset of a tall person?”

 

Now she really felt stupid.

 

“Um, I was going to do some baking and like eighty percent of what I need is six feet and above.” 

 

Darcy turned back around and felt the heat of his body radiate into her back as he reached up over her head and began pulling items down. Darcy closed her eyes as she pictured what his white tank would look like as it raised up above his hips, showing a teasing peek at the hardened abs he had hidden underneath. When he was done (he hadn’t even asked which ingredients she needed but he’d gotten all the right ones) he leaned down to her ear.

 

“Anything else, doll?”

 

“Nope, I’m good, thanks Buckster. What would I do without you?”

 

She didn’t need to turn her head to see the smirk on his face, it was apparent in his tone.

 

“You sure, Darce? I have more skillsets than just bein’ tall.”

 

She turned, coming face to face with him as he braced his hands on the countertop, locking her in between his arms.

 

“I can handle it from here, but I’ll let you know. I might need help cleaning up.”

 

“Sure thing sweetheart, I’m always willing to help a lady to the end.”

 

“Aren’t you selfless?”

 

“I’m a lot’a things, doll.”

 

Darcy felt a tingly feeling in her stomach as she realized she was actively flirting with her crush and he was flirting back. But being one of those funk days and because moments ago she had asked for it the alert sounded which meant there was trouble that required the Avengers.

 

Over the sound of the blaring alarm, Darcy thought she heard him utter a curse but he was moving away before she was sure.

 

“This ain’t over, doll, we haven’t even started…”

 

The mission required them to fly out of state, but later that night a package was express delivered baring Darcy’s name.

 

As she watched the Winter Soldier kick ass with the rest of the team, she opened the box to find a child’s toy. It was a long black handle with a grey claw at the end, one of those extending arms that children get at gift shops so they can spend the week grabbing things far and high.

 

_Son of a ..._

 

But the note on the packing slip made her blush and immediately start planning to make Bucky’s favorite dinner when the team returned.

 

_For when I’m not around, I want to be your only tall person…_

 

 

 

 

 

Funnily enough, Darcy Lewis never asked another soul to get something from the top shelf again, but she did ask a certain tall person to be hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought! Reviews seriously inspire my muse. Or let me know what tropes you'd like to see in the future WinterShock challenge prompts.
> 
>  
> 
> Bonus points if you know where I'm getting my titles from.... ;)
> 
> Also, you can follow me on tumblr at: that-blonde-full-of-light


End file.
